Air intake systems including air plenums for internal combustion engines are known. However, such systems suffer from a number of drawbacks such as difficulties in installation, inefficiencies in air delivery, and problems associated with the maintenance of such systems.
Therefore, a need exists for improved air-intake plenums and for vehicle chassis with installed plenums.